Change Log
}} This is a changelog of all changes that have been made to Phantom Forces. This main page currently displays all changes for Version 3. Use the tabs at the top of the article to switch between the various major versions of the game. Use the Contents menu to zero in on a specific update. Use + to search for a specific term. "I have taken over full documentation of the update log. Change log page is updated simultaneously as game updates are published" - Litozinnamon How to know the version of your server When you start a game, look in the bottom right corner of the game's screen. You can easily see the current version of your server. Sometimes the new and old versions will run at the same time on different servers, and at other times the developers will perform a full shutdown to ensure that new servers are in circulation. Update Log 3.14.0 ' ''Halloween Update * Added temporary Halloween themed changes to maps ** Added 'Sin City" style filter to game for spookiness * Improved jump state updates to be more accurate * Adjusted jumping physics based on elevation angle * Added attempt to check for character flinging * Added velocity limiter to attempt to reset a player's velocity to reduce flinging when reaching high values * Minor buff to shotgun spread ** Adjusted spread such that one pellet will always land perfectly in the center * Re-added Halloween cases back into the case shop '''3.13.2 * Fixed L2A3 camo skins when enabling materials * Fixed bolt states that should be reset for certain guns such as shotguns and sniper rifles * Updated reloads for M231, M16A3, M16A4 * Fixed throwing a grenade freezing when attempting to spot at the same time * Reverted internal changes that resulted in a delay with selecting weapons 3.13.1 * Emergency fix for gun loadout data not saving properly * Re-attempt to automatically reset invalid loadouts to reduce chance of spawning errors 3.13.0 * New Mateba 6 Revolver! * New Beowulf TCR and ECR (DMR and Battle Rifle)! * Added wallbang kill bonus, worth 50 XP * Added extended magazines to SR-3M * Fixed bolt states from resetting when being re-equipped ** i.e. Pistol bolt slides stay open when the magazine is emptied * Fixed possibility of seeing your own name tag flickering at top of screen * Updated MP412 REX reload animation ** Casings now properly eject when the weapon is opened * Updated all AR15 platform reloading animations ** Removed the unnecessary bolt lock slap sequence for partial reloads * Patched shift+Z+Z+jump "mega-jumping" glitch * Patched auto-chambering/"instaswapping" bolt action glitch when unequipping guns that require a chambering animation ** Increased speed of bolt chambering animations ** Removed redundant chambering animation on the last shot of an empty magazine * Gun adjustments ** Increased SCAR-L min damage to 25 ** Increased SCAR PDW max damage to 36 ** Increased AS VAL min damage range to 135, but reduced its min damage to 20 ** Added AP and HP ammo types to M45A1 * Lowered vote threshold for vote kicking ** Voting "No" will count as one negative vote * Various internal sound system updates 3.12.1 * Slight M3A1 buffs ** Increased min damage to 25 ** Torso multiplier raised to 1.1x ** Slight reduction in model recoil 3.12.0 New Steel Update Part 2 * New MP40, L2A3, and M3A1 World War II era SMGs added * New Kill Confirmed game mode added ** Get points by grabbing enemy dog tags after killing them ** Prevent the enemy from grabbing your teammates' tags when they die to deny enemy team points ** Collect and confirm 150 dog tags to win * Slightly increased aim speeds for M60, Hecate II, and BFG 50 ** Returned walkspeed to 12 for the M60. * Fixed Z-Point sight for Saiga 12 * Added unique suppressors to MAC-10 and UMP-45 * Increased amount of points gained from capturing points in Domination and King of the Hill modes * Added new sound effects for UI pop-up notifications * Removed auto-delete behavior of bullets when hitting invisible walls ** Now bullets will simply go through map walls into the distances until they expire naturally 3.11.0 New Steel Update Part 1 * Major gun balance changes ** Detailed changes here ** Key notes: *** Added flashlight attachments to every gun (even if they don't serve much purpose for now) *** Added a ton of sight options to more guns (not all are necessarily practical to use) *** Carbines generally got reload/aiming speed buffs (as part of their niche) to be more viable when compared to assault rifles *** Canted sights fixed on a lot of guns * New Rig map by Jakein8r and Firetrail11 ** Edited by shaylan007 and x_aos * Experimental mesh first person arm models with uniform textures 3.10.0 Fourth of July 2018/FAL Update * Remade all third person gun models, including guns that had placeholder substitutes ** Models made by Mardemon1 and emidemu * Added experimental map and game mode voting system for each round ** Ties are dealt with random equal probability ** No two map or game mode can be voted and played twice in a row *** i.e. Previous map and game mode will never appear in the voting selection for the next round *** If necessary, this can be extended for the previous two, three, or so on maps if we decide to keep a short history of the last played maps to avoid potential "ABAB" map cycling. * Added Mirage map by x_aos * Updated various map thumbnail images, including Suburbia, which lacked one * Minor updates to Desert Storm's underground layout * Weapons: ** Added FAL 50.00 battle rifle at rank 107 ** Moved Honey Badger back to Carbines ** Re-increased recoil for VSS Vintorez ** Buffed standard Knife min damage to 55 ** The Z-Point on the 1858 Carbine now sits on the sight rail ** MAC-10 animations updated to depict a proper open bolt * Edited descriptions of most attachments * Extended max chat character limit from 80 to 200 * Fixed server version text not appearing in lower left corner ** Note: Same issue throughout the rest of the menu UI will have to be revisited later. It appears that Roblox made an update that forces TextWrapped to be enabled for all new text objects. Many of the objects in the UI have a size of 0,0 to center text easily, but reliance on this behavior has resulted in them disappearing entirely with this change. * Weapon loadout in main menu UI will automatically drop down to display attachments * Better body collision frames 3.9.3 * Added some things to help narrow down saving issues * Attempted (again) to fix dying on spawn * Increased the AUG A2's damage dropoff range 3.9.2 * ACOG scope updates ** Revamped ACOG sight effects to reduce jarring reticle clipping effects *** Repositioned ACOG sights on every gun to be a reasonable distance away from the camera ** Reduced gun movement sway by 50% when aiming * Sniper scope fixes ** Reduced scope movement sway by 60% when aiming ** Fixed scope off-screen visual artifacts by preventing scope-in during the bolt animation ** Reverted scope size back to normal * AUG A1/G36 updates ** Fixed alt aiming issues when equipping both a standard sight and canted sights ** Default scopes now follow the same ACOG scope effect * Loadout error fixes ** Fixed critical spawn error when players could not spawn with canted sights equipped on guns with alt aiming built in (i.e. LMGs, PPSH, AUG A1, etc) * Fixed hit marker position for guns with alt aiming built-in * Reverted VSS Vintorez's ammo count from 120 to 100 * Buffed the 1858 Carbine's headshot multiplier from 2.4x to 2.5x ** Added compatibility of C79, M145, ACOG, and VCOG 6x scopes, along with a new rail model to accommodate those scopes. 3.9.1 * Removed free floating sight behavior for the M145 optic due to difficult to address visual errors * Attempted fix for scopes failing to load * Fixed SPAS-12 so it has proper skin zones * Fixed a bug with hitmarkers not appearing on the correct node ** Applies to LMG alt-aims and some other weapons with alt-aims 3.9.0 Optic Update * Red dot sight updates ** Red dots behave more realistically by tracking the movement of the gun barrel ** Fixed canted sights on P90, AUG A1 ** ACOG, M145, and similar physical optics also received a similar effect (experimental) ** Fixed alternative sight toggling on AUG A1 when canted sights and regular optics are both equipped ** NOTE: Some guns may slightly offset attachment mounting positions. The red dot still displays the true point of aim even if it seems off to the side of the gun's physical iron sights. * Sniper scope updates ** Scope reticle tracks the movement of the gun's physical barrel *** Will leave the screen if the gun also points off screen ** Added new edge blur effect as the scope moves ** Slightly reduced overall size of scope overlay ** Fixed issue where physical gun model appears and blocks scope view when pressing "E" to spot while scoping in * Laser dot updates ** Laser beams now stop at walls instead of clipping through everything ** Added new glowing dot effect at point of contact ** NOTE: Option to toggle may be added in the future if this may be laggy for some * Gun updates ** Hecate II: Slightly faster scope in time ** VSS Vintorez: Longer 1-hit KO headshot range, reduced recoil ** MG3KWS: Increased vertical recoil ** SPAS-12: Fixed camo skin groupings * Melee balances ** Reduced all melee damage by 10% * Security updates ** Automatically resets a player's loadout if an invalid loadout is detected ** If player still manages to spawn with invalid loadout, client will be disconnected and forced to rejoin ** Legitimate "legacy" attachments will not disconnect the player, but will prevent them from spawning * Menu updates ** Many maps that were missing previews now have them While not specifically part of 3.9.0, Ruins has had its map layout updated. '3.8.3' * Added the 1858 Carbine, a primary revolver. '3.8.2a' * Relaxed some server-side bullet verification parameters to reduce the amount of "missed" shots from hitmarkers. Still in testing. 3.8.2 * Minor DBV-12 nerfs ** Dropped min damage from 21 to 19 ** Slightly increased spread ** Slightly increased camera recoil * Improvements to squad spawning ** Checks to prevent players from spawning in open air that would lead to falling deaths ** Priority of scanning direction: back, right, left, front *** Spawning system will check for a safe spot in these directions relative to teammate's position, then attempt to pick the first safe location to spawn on * Fixed the AK12BR reloading animation '3.8.1' Semi-Auto Shotgun Update * Added the Saiga-12, DBV-12, and SPAS-12 shotguns * New Karambit animations * Internal map rotation changes ** Maps now load from InsertService rather than in the game files *** This allows for live patching and updating of maps that are currently in the rotation * New M45A1 sounds * Fixed grenades * Reworked map/round preview on the menu 3.7.2 * SCAR-H buffed from previous version ** Reserve increased to 100 rounds ** Buffed the range to 90 max - 140 min ** Restored its 1.1 torso multiplier * Concluded the Ready Player One event '3.7.1' *Increased the Henry's torso multiplier to 1.55, allowing it to one hit kill to the torso up to 80 studs *Nerfed the SCAR-H **Reduced the range **Removed its 1.1 torso multiplier **Halved its reserve ammo to 60 rounds *Nerfed the G36 **Slightly decreased model recoil recovery speed **Reduced range slightly **1 point damage reduction *Reduced the M16A4's one burst range to 55 studs rather than 85 * Reduced the M4's one burst range to 35 studs rather than 50 3.7.0 * Removed Dust map * Added the MG3KWS 3.6.1 * Added Banland for exploiters to play with exploiters only * Added /switch:team command (Only works in VIP servers) * Added Dust map 3.6.0 * New Ruins Map! * Added PPSH-41 (rank 92) * Revamped Suburbia * Updated SVDS reloading animation 3.5.2 * Added M45A1 Pistol '3.5.1' * Minor internal patches and small additions 3.5.0 ''' * Edited Dragunov SVDS recoil pattern * New Fauna 2 Case * Minor gun patches for: AUG A3, AUG A3 PARA, SCAR PDW '''3.4.2b * Fixed some internal data related things, possibly stops server crashes. 3.4.2 Valentines Day Update * Added the Dragunov SVDS at rank 105 * Added PSO-1M2 Scope in optic attachments category. 3.4.1f Some fixes * Fixed some moderation stuff * Fixed player points being awarded in private servers * Changed large message handling. Instead of just denying 100+ character messages, if it's longer than 80 characters, it’ll cut it off at the 80th character and add a “…” to the end. 3.4.1 YOLO ammo types Update * Added Hollow Point and Armor Piercing ammo in other attachments category. 3.4.0 * Added the 1858 New Army Revolver at rank 58 * Moved RPK from rank 58 requirement to rank 54 to let the 1858 take its rank 3.3.0 Winter Update Part 1 * New high rank PGM Hecate II heavy sniper rifle * New limited time Christmas case * New case additions: CoR5 themed, wood, glaciate, DR * Testing matchmaking based on KDR * Fixed attempt for glitching into map objects * Other changes to be documented 3.2.1a * Hotfix attempt at erroring game intermission issues * General buffs to shotgun damage range * Kriss Vector min damage raised from 18 to 20, slightly extended damage ranges 3.2.0 Pre-Thanksgiving Update * New Dunes map - large-scale desert themed motel lot * New Groza-1 and Groza-4 carbines added ** Groza-1: 7.62x39mm, decent medium drop off range and damage ** Groza-4: 9x39mm, high CQC damage and integrally suppressed * Moved AK12C to rank 51 ** Slightly reduced min damage of AK12C ** In exchange, AK12C min damage range slightly extended * Internal addition to allow mods to set map and game mode with a command * Testing team balancing algorithm to be based on player rank 3.1.3 * Deactivated all Halloween theme props and lighting changes 3.1.2 * Added Suburbia map to map rotation. 3.1.1 * Experimenting with modified slide behavior ** Holding shift again after sliding will allow player to instantly regain control of sliding direction even if shift was released before * Halloween theme map lighting change ** Shooting out any light source will turn them green instead of going out dark * Temporary Halloween color bullet tracers added 3.1.0 Halloween Update, also known as AK12 Update Warning: Maps may get dark and spooky * New temporary Halloween theme to all maps in rotation * New Tier 3 Halloween case skins * Added a new legendary exclusive melee weapon: Nordic War Axe * Added new long-awaited DB Shotgun and its sawed-off variant in primary and secondary slots respectively * Added first bonus collection of AK12 family variants: AKU12, AK12C, RPK12 * Added a fun tiny pistol, the ZIP 22, for those who are up for a challenge * Fixed sliding issues caused by Roblox physics update * New sliding mechanics change ** Hold shift to slide in a controlled direction (old behavior) ** Release shift to slide in the last facing direction * Ballistics Tracker rebalanced ** Maximum of only one target marked at all times *** Closest target to center of aim is prioritized ** Narrowed field of view for targets to be marked in ** Marking only occurs once the gun is fully aimed in * Gun balancing changes ** Buffs to most shotguns *** Reduced fire pump animation time for KSG 12, KS-23M, SERBU *** Slightly Increased KSG 12 and KS-23M fire rate *** Reduced reloading time for KS-23M and SERBU *** Pellet count increased for KS-23M from 8 to 9 *** Minor buffs to reduce spread across shotguns ** Semi-auto pistol buffs *** Increased ammo count for M9 and Glock 17 to 100 *** M9 min damage changed from 19 to 20 *** Increased damage drop off range for M9 and Glock 17 ** Buffed AK12BR min damage back to 35, while increasing gun recoil to match the 7.62x39mm round being fired * Changed "Press V" to pick up guns to "Hold V" to prevent accidental gun swapping when changing fire modes 3.0.5 * New Ravod Revamp map * Reduced lag from blood generation **Added new feature to limit the time taken for processing blood per frame (default: 2 ms) **Added "Max Blood Processing Time" slider in menu to allow players to set the max time delay ***Lower means more chance of blood splatters to appear delayed but reduce framerate spikes ***Higher means faster blood splatter generation at the cost of possible framerate spikes 3.0.1 - 3.0.4 * Post-release internal hotfixes 3.0.0 Massive Case/Knife System Change * Knife Changes ** Improved knife hit detection for all knives *** Knife hit detection is now determined by two nodes on the blade using a magnitude check every frame **** Knives can only damage players in direct view **** Damage can only be dealt once per animation sequence even if multiple "hits" would be triggered ***** Strategy: Faster blunt melee type knives may deal less damage for a faster attack sequence to allow for quicker follow-up hits **** Although magnitude checks do occasionally pick up enemies behind walls if close enough, a raycast check is fired to ensure that they are in direct line of sight for the hit to count *** Removed "Forward/Backward" range stat to knives, added a "Blade" range stat which is determined by the distance of the tip of the blade to the handle *** Knife damage is determined by how close to the back of the enemy player the stab hits **** There is an "arc range" behind the enemy player that varies from each knife for a guaranteed OHKO stab **** The arc range ratio determines the damage value between "Front stab damage" and "Back stab damage" *** Added ability for knives to "Headshot" by aiming the blade at the head **** Head and torso hit multipliers now apply **** Although the knife blade may eventually "pass" through the head model, only the first hit check counts even if it's an arm or torso *** Attack animation sequence of knives matter as they dictate the motion of the blade **** Properly using the main attack and alternate attack sequence can determine whether the blade connects with an enemy player or not as well as aiming for headstabs ** Added four new categories for knife classification along with the new knives: *** One Hand Blade: Knife, Machete, Mek'leth, Cleaver, Karambit R *** Two Hand Blade: Hattori, Chosen One *** One Hand Blunt: Trench Mace, Asp Baton, Stick Grenade *** Two Hand Blunt: Baseball Bat, Sledge Hammer ** Added two new rank unlock knives: Trench Mace (Rank 23), Baseball Bat (rank 48) ** Added ability to pick up dropped knives from dead players ** Increased walkspeed for all knives to 15-16 (depending on the knife) *** Standard/maximum gun walkspeed is 14 *** Equipping a knife allows the player to outrun any player with a gun * Case System Changes ** New Legendary rolls added for every case *** Legendary rolls come with a random knife and a random attached skin chosen from the same case *** Unowned knives are prioritized for rewarding when landing on a legendary roll **** The game will make ten attempts to randomly pick a knife that isn't already owned by the player **** If, after ten attempts, the chosen knife is still one that the player owns, the player will simply receive a new skin for the knife **** Note: It is still possible for the game to reward the same exact knife AND skin in this scenario ***** Selling the duplicate knife/skin combo is a valid option and fetches a decent amount of credits (~1k) *** After unlocking a case exclusive knife, it will remain unlocked permanently even if the Legendary skin is sold afterward *** Fun fact: It is impossible to "land" a roll next to a Legendary skin **** If a Legendary skin appears, the game makes sure it is a guaranteed Legendary roll ** New rolling rates displayed for each rarity *** Initial roll rates: **** Common: 60% **** Uncommon: 26% **** Rare: 10% **** Very Rare: 3% **** Legendary: 1% *** After every roll that is not either a Very Rare or Legendary, rolling rates are changed as following: **** Common: - 0.50% **** Uncommon: -0.25% **** Rare: +/- 0.00% **** Very Rare: +0.50% **** Legendary: +0.25% *** Rolling rates are reset to initial roll rates whenever a Very Rare or Legendary skin is rolled *** Rolling rate is tied to each specific case, i.e: pity rates in Fauna Case are unaffected when rolling a Pattern Case *** Any case can roll from the same pool of exclusive knives ** Added ability to assign specific weapons to cases for rolling *** Only owned guns can be assigned to the case **** Knives cannot be assigned to any case even if owned *** Cases awarded for free (login bonus, match victory, ect.) require a small fee to assign *** Free for cases purchased from the shop *** Legendary knife skins can still be unlocked from assigned cases and will override the weapon assignment ** Added ability to trade up six Very Rare skins of the same case to directly receive a random Legendary knife skin ** Increased skin selling prices based on rarity and case theme ** Fixed critical skin shop bugs, i.e. purchasing some random case ended up giving Space cases/keys ** Added "pages" to the inventory page to reduce the number of boxes displayed at once ** Streamlined case rolling for continuous mass rolling ** Added ability to directly type in the number of cases/keys to purchase in the shop ** New Splatter (Tier 1) Case and Pattern 2 (Tier 5) Case added * General Changes ** Newly improved blood splatter effects *** Splatters now take time to "travel" *** New splatter distribution formula to prevent blood circles from clipping out of the edges of walls ** M1911 mag size increased to 8, damage range slightly increased ** Experimental "Killed by this weapon" notification for rendering the full gun model killer used *** Third person models do not accurately display camo textures/material or attachments *** This produces the exact first person weapon model and places it over the player's dead body *** A better placement solution for the gun model may be figured out in the future ** Moved killfeed headshot notification ** Improved iron sight ring for the SCAR family Version 3.0.0b * Added server announcement for rolling a Legendary Version 3.0.0c * Removed ability to trade in three skins for a new skin of the same rarity as it no longer serves a purpose Category:Change Log